Amor clandestino
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Es difícil resistirse al encanto de sus infantiles ojos que te miran con tanta pasión, a su energía que te embiste en efusivos abrazos. Es imposible no haber caído de rodillas ante su voz. James suele absorberlo todo y volverlo suyo. Teddy no tarda en ser arrastrado, j hacia algo a lo que jamás ha puesto resistencia.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias

**Autora: **YUKI-NII

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Resumen: **Es difícil resistirse al encanto de sus infantiles ojos que te miran con tanta pasión, a su energía que te embiste en efusivos abrazos. Es imposible no haber caído de rodillas ante su voz. James suele absorberlo todo y volverlo suyo. Teddy no tarda en ser arrastrado, j hacia algo a lo que jamás ha puesto resistencia.

**Pareja:** Teddy/James

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**The little doll´s dream**_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar cómo es que los grandes y enormes ojos que aun tenia James se hacían pequeños, temblaban – lo siento – repitió por segunda vez-

La habitación había quedado sola cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, la voz un tanto dulce y con ese acento extranjero que se le había pegado de su madre llego hasta Teddy. Victorie se secaba el cabello mientras lo veía por el espejo de la cómoda anunciando haber terminado y que era su turno.

-¿Quién ega?- pregunto girándose para ver como el cabello del futuro auror cambiaba de color azul a rojo, un "nadie" susurrado por este y Victorie lo dejo pasar, a veces no entendía a Teddy ni sus repentinos cambios-

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Albus lo oyó llegar, vio la puerta ser azotada y el grito a modo de regaño de Harry llego hasta arriba, suspiro mientras pretendía seguir caminando por el corredor, Lily jalaba a Hugo hacia la cocina por las escaleras traseras y él paraba un momento para recordar cómo es que se hacia un hechizo silenciador.

Había escuchado un pequeño sollozo desde esa habitación. Pensó en ir por su padre aprovechando que era un sábado por la tarde, tal vez él tendría más suerte con James y este le diría que diablos era lo que pasaba en realidad. Que él no se terminaba de tragar eso de la presión de ser el nuevo buscador de Quidditch para gryfindor que había puesto su hermano mayor como escusa cada vez que su humor cambiaba e inconsecuentemente se encerraba en su cuarto.

Pero su cabeza negó y continuo caminando, no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela no importaba que estuviese en segundo año ya, era contra las reglas y no quería meterse en problemas mucho menos cuando había llegado a convencer a Scorpius de jugar un poco en un parque muggle con las bicicletas que los padres de ambos les habían dado en su cumpleaños.

Miro hacia atrás, lo único que podía hacer era no dejar que nadie se acercara lo suficiente al cuarto de James, no quería que nadie más pudiera siquiera escucharlo hipear.

De alguna manera lo sospechaba, le había dicho Scorpius cuando dio la cerrada vuelta en la tercer curva junto al lago. Eran más de las seis y su padre estaba sentado en una banca compartiendo un café junto al señor Draco quien los miraba de vez en cuando al pendiente de ambos.

Ya no son niños. Le había repetido muchas veces su padre al de Scorpius pero este solo se alzaba de hombros y pretendía jamás haberlo escuchado.

Rio al recordarlo, el señor Draco hacia los mismos gestos que su hijo cuando se le decía algo que era obvio pero no por eso aceptable en dentro de su realidad. La mirada ahora interrogante de el joven rubio que se había detenido un metro atrás un tanto enojado por dejar de ser escuchado por su mejor amigo cayó sobre él quien al notarlo viro, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para alentarlo a continuar. Y el de ojos grises negó cruzándose de brazos, haciendo una seña con el dedo que le indicaba al de cabellos oscuros que lo quería ahí.

Albus suspiro por cuarta vez regresando para detenerse frente a él mientras sentía la verde mirada de su padre en su espalda.

-Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que sucede? – Albus lo vio no entendiendo la pregunta en realidad, Scorpius espero y al no obtener respuesta solo cerró los ojos para continuar – primero estas preocupado por James y de pronto ríes de veras que no te entiendo –

El de ojos verdes solo sonrió, satisfecho de darse cuenta, cuanta era la atención que el otro le brindaba y la exigencia de querer comprender. Así que soltando la bicicleta a un lado se acerco hasta a él rubio para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acercarlo lo suficiente para susurrar.

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí – declaro inocente. Admirado secretamente de la accesibilidad con las cosas muggles que Scorpius solía tener solo con él, se alejo del rubio a paso rápido para montar de nuevo. Giro su cabeza un poco y sonrió aun mas – eso es todo lo que pasa – y dándole al pedal de la roja bicicleta decidió terminar la vuelta –

Estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para no poder escuchar el "tonto" que Scorpius le dedico al final.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hoy es domingo y la tradición familiar indica que toca ir a visitar la madriguera. Todos estarán ahí, podrá ver al tío George y la tía Angelina con quienes se enfrascara en una plática cerrada sobre estrategias y buenos entrenamientos para poder ganar la copa. Vera al tío Ron jugando con su padre y a la tía Hermione aprender a cocinar junto a la abuela Molly. Albus y Rose trataran de adelantar el libro de transformaciones mientras Lily y Hugo juegan una nueva partida de ajedrez mágico.

Y él hará hasta lo imposible para ignorar como es que Teddy caminara por el gran jardín junto a Victorie de la mano mientras que el celoso tío Bill los vigilara desde la ventana de la cocina. Y es entonces cuando el abuelo Arthur lo alejara de la única manera que conoce, trayendo a la linda tía Fleur que lo tomara del brazo y lo sentara junto a ella en esa pequeña salita para conversar con los demás.

El ambiente familiar flotara en el aire y la armonía rodeara a todos y cada uno de ellos menos a él, que no ha soportado más de lo que imaginaba. Terminando con la única opción sustentable, irse a encerrar a la última habitación hasta el ático.

Donde Albus entrara, lo ha estado siguiendo con la mirada todo el día y ha ido tras de él en ese instante que ha desaparecido lo mas sigiloso que pudo. Y en silencio se sentara a su lado, se recargara en el costado y lo mirara a los ojos. Diciendo sin usar palabras "lo sé"

Será vergonzoso. Quizás hasta estúpido, primero se enojara y lo negara. Pero los ojos verdes de su hermano le recuerdan a su padre y entonces desistirá, y solo alzara sus hombros despreocupadamente para dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos.

Sus sentimientos se han convertido en un fiasco. Y eso hasta su hermano lo sabe ahora.

El día ha terminado y antes de volver a casa despedirán al tío Charlie que hoy viaja a Alemania pues un dragón oriental ha sido encontrado en Brienz. Le darán besos y abrazos, le desearan todos buena suerte.

Y cuando suba a su habitación será emboscado por dos pequeños enanos que se hacen llamar sus hermanos con la ayuda de un líder grande y de oscuro cabello que es su papá. Lo tumbaran en el suelo y rieran.

Y será ese el único momento que existe para olvidar por algunos minutos, entre hipaos de risas que aun se les escapan del pecho y la cabeza de Albus apoyada en su hombro que el pensamiento surgirá enérgico y con un suave calor, ya no está solo y Albus se lo ha mostrado de la forma más sincera; que aun puede confiar en la gente que le rodea.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A penas han empezado las vacaciones, y las cosas pronto se vuelven aburridas. Lily y Albus se han quedado en la madriguera mientras James ha decidido estar en casa y así esperar las tardes para comer con su padre. No lo había notado antes, cuando es que realmente era el tiempo en que podía estar en ocio por que usualmente lo utilizaba todo.

Pero este año es diferente, pues no ha quedado con ningún amigo para salir, confiado, demasiado para su orgullo, en las promesas que Teddy le ha dado la última semana de clases mediante una carta donde las palabras "juntos" y "te quiero" fueron suficientes para convencerlo de rechazar todas las invitaciones y así pasarlas con él joven ahijado de su padre.

Promesas. No son más que ilusiones vacías de algo que no sucederá, porque no debió creer que Teddy dejaría a Victorie de la nada, ella siempre es primero, ella siempre lo es todo, ella se convertirá en su futuro.

James no puede ofrecerle eso a alguien mayor que él, no hay experiencia y no tiene nada sustentable, apenas ha cumplido los 14 y ya es un estúpido más que derrumba el corazón. Cierra los ojos mientras continua poniendo la mesa para cuatro que su padre le ha indicado por Red Flu.

La abuela Andrómeda viene de visita junto a Teddy.

Y no puede evitar tener esa ansiedad por escapar, no está aun listo para enfrentar esa realidad que ha visto hace unos días en la habitación del metamorfomago. Porque no quiere aceptar que aun tiene esperanza y que continúa esperando a que las palabras dichas en esa carta sean verdad.

Es un idiota y lo sabe.

El amor fue hecho para otra clase de personas. Para esas que no están a la espera de un deseo egoísta. Interponerse en una relación debería ser un delito.

Se deja caer en la silla, preguntándose cuál sería la multa a pagar por ser un infractor de la ley.

Las llamas verdes pronto captan su atención y se levanta como un resorte para correr a la cocina. Ha huido cobardemente y aun sabiendas de esto no le importa, la voz de su padre llamándole desde la sala le obliga a salir.

Si su padre supiera cual es la razón de su tardanza seguramente y sin temor a equivocarse mandaría a castrar a Teddy. Ríe ante la posibilidad que se le antoja divertida y satisfactoria tal vez no esté tan mal que su padre sepa. Después de todo ser Auror debe de tener alguna clase de beneficio.

Saca primero la cabeza, su largo cabello le llega casi hasta los ojos. "córtatelo" le ha repetido la abuela Molly hasta el cansancio pero no puede porque entonces los largos dedos de esa mano cálida del futuro Auror Jr. ya no se enredaran entre sus hebras tan agradablemente como siempre.

James – escucha el llamando desde atrás, provocando que se le erice la piel y se ponga recto – mi querido James estas tan grande ¡oh Merlín! mira tu cabello, tu padre no debería permitir eso. Harry dile que se lo recorte un poco –

Exige Andrómeda mientras se acerca a un estático adolescente que solo se deja hacer mientras es abrazado y revisado minuciosamente por esas manos arrugadas y le llega el olor a alquitrán que los abuelitos suelen tener, ve como su padre solo niega aun sonriendo ante la diversión que le causa la indignación que Andrómeda sigue mostrando en su rostro cada vez que cree encontrar algo "mal" en su nieto no oficial.

¡Merlín! tan delgado – suspira reincorporándose sin soltar la mano de James en el proceso – ¿estás seguro que engrosara Harry? – y levanta el rostro para ver la afirmación del ojiverde mientras camina hacia ellos y se instala tras su hijo, tomándolo de los hombros – oh por cierto…Teddy tardara un poco, dice que aun tenía que ir al ministerio por eso del Hipogrifo que se han encontrado vagando, ¿Dónde dijo que lo había visto?...bueno no importa, llegara más tarde – y soltando al adolescente se dirigió con sus conocimientos perfectos de esa casa que visitaba hacia al comedor –

Aprovechando la lejanía que la propia Andrómeda había dado, James tomo la oportunidad para girarse y ver como su padre tenía esa expresión perdida que ponía cuando estaba pensando en algo. Aparto suavemente el agarre sobre él y soltó el aire que hasta entonces había retenido sin querer. Porque ahora podría inventarse una excusa para desaparecer cuando Teddy llegara.

- Papá – y los ojos enormes y profundos le enfocaron, y él decidió ser mejor un mentiroso que enfrentarse a todo eso que se le revolvía en el estomago y le hacía querer saltar desde el segundo piso – no estaré durante toda la comida he quedado con un amigo, con Tracy Nott para ir a Florean Fortescue – la ceja derecha de Harry se alzo con incredulidad, James no había mencionada nada esa mañana – se me olvido avisarte – prosiguió como si pudiera leer la mente de su padre –

- Puedes avisarle a Tracy que te retrasaras, él entenderá – hablo calmo, la voz de Andrómeda comenzaba a llamarles desde el comedor –

- Pero es importante – y junto sus manos en forma de suplica, y no era verdad, nunca salía con Tracy era un tanto incomodo, sabía que buscaba más que amistad, pero fue la mejor salida que encontró. Era además de mentiroso, un cobarde – llevo esperándolo todos estos días –

James Sirius Potter lo sabe, que no existe nada en este mundo que Harry no le conceda por más pequeño que sea, y no es que sea un caprichoso ni siquiera un malcriado, pero no ha encontrado mejor manera para no enfrentarse a Teddy. Ve como su padre vacila antes de agachar la cabeza derrotadamente.

-Está bien, está bien pero no vuelvas tarde ¿lo prometes? – y se inclina para levantar su dedo meñique a la altura del rostro de su hijo que sonríe y asiente efusivamente –

-Lo prometo – y entrelaza su pequeño dedo con el de Harry –

-Harry, James ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Falta un poco de pan y el… ¿donde está James? – Andrómeda se acerca hasta a Harry que se ha quedado viendo a través de la chimenea – Harry, ¿sucede algo? –

-No, James había quedado con un amigo y se le había pasado decirme. Se ha ido – y se gira hacia la mujer que lo ve por unos segundos antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Se acerca un par de pasos más a él y se coloca a su derecha –

-Lo sabes ¿no, Harry? – le pregunta con la voz suavemente. Las llamas verdes se encienden de nueva cuenta por la chimenea y un cabello rojo carmín es lo primero que se asoma por ella. – Teddy, en hora buena – le recibe Andrómeda, tomando del brazo a ambos hombres y decidiendo ignorar la mirada interrogante que aun el jefe de aurores tiene sobre ella –

Si Harry no se ha dado cuenta ella en definitiva no se le dirá.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Con que a tomar un helado– ríe sin siquiera quererlo, la cara que ha puesto James es un verdadero poema, sigua asintiendo ante los ojos chocolate que tiene frente a él – vaya James no me esperaba un si tan imprevisto, aunque debo admitir que es agradable la sorpresa pero como ves – le indica extendiendo sus brazos hacia el jardín principal de su casa – hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre. No puedo salir – suspira resignado – pero si quieres mañana, ¡oh no! mañana es sábado y la señora Pansy querrá verme también, ¡rayos! –

El sonido de un ligero PLAF se sitúa junto a Tracy que baja la mirada para ver como el elfo de la familia se retuerce sosteniendo un pequeño traje color blanco.

-Su madre ha mandado a Figgy por usted joven amo – alza la ropa que tiene lo más alto que su pequeña estatura se lo permite – Figgy ya tiene listo su traje joven amo, Figgy debe dárselo –

James mira un poco más al elfo pequeño y con ese extraño brillo en su piel oscura y decide que es mejor retirarse de una vez, no aguantaría mucho si la madre de Tracy lo alcanza a ver y empieza a elogiarlo solo por ser hijo de Harry Potter. Él solo es un adolescente que aun no ha hecho nada, por eso es molesto escuchar siempre las mismas palabras que llevan explicito a su padre en cosas como "el salvador del mundo mágico" o "él debería ser el ministro" son sugerencias, las otras son halagos y unas mas ideas que deberían llevarse a acabo.

A veces quisiera entender toda esa absurda adoración que sienten por su padre. Pero no lo dice, prefiere guardarse esa pregunta en su interior, no cree estar listo para escuchar cosas buenas y hasta malas de todas las personas que conoce y son su familia.

Levanta la mano en son de despedida para irse, quizás vaya al callejón Diagon a ver los nuevos artículos de Quidditch que hay en la tienda junto a las túnicas de Madame Malkin. Tracy alcanza a sujetarlo de la muñeca impidiendo su retirada y lo acerca él. Sus ojos se encuentran y James baja la mirada no soportando la fuerza que tienen los chocolates ojos de su compañero de escuela. Tienen esos rasgos serios y varoniles que se presentan cuando algo le emociona justo como cuando va tras la blugger en el campo.

-Sabes James – se relamió los labios obligándolo a sostenerle la mirada - aunque las circunstancias no me hayan permitido ir contigo esta vez no quiere decir que desistiré – lo soltó lentamente para volver a sonreír tan alegre como en un principio – los polvos están en la esquina a la derecha – le indico con un dedo antes de girarse y oír el sonido que provoca una desaparición –

Tomo el traje que aun Figgy le tendía y se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras. No se había equivocado, para su satisfacción, James Potter era muy interesante y conquistarlo un reto que merecía ser ganado.

Después de todo él también formaba parte de las victimas que el buscador de Gryfindor había dejado durante estos años sin querer.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Teddy tenía un cierto parecido con su madre le había comentado una vez su abuela Andrómeda cuando era pequeño, si había algo que no le gustaba enseguida trataría de hacer algo para remediarlo y no pensando nunca seguiría muy de cerca sus instintos actuando por impulsibilidad.

Su humor quedaría al descubierto con el color de su cabello, su energía y magia serian destinadas a jugar con su cuerpo cambiándolo de todas las maneras posibles a placer y sin conciencia.

Jugueteo con las puntas de su cabello rojo pálido, tenía el mismo color desde hace mas de una semana, si alguien le preguntara el momento exacto en que este cambio de un color azul a esa tan extravagante rojo chillón, él se vería improvisando una muy buena mentira que trataría ser convertida en la verdad que el necesitaba.

No quería admitir que James tenía más control sobre el que él mismo. Jalo su cabello un poco más, había tratado de cambiar el color pero este solo duraba máximo por una hora antes de regresar a ese rojo que empezaba a cansarle.

Porque cada vez que se miraba en el espejo o que su cabello osaba caerle frente a los ojos le recordaba que la verdadera naturaleza que poseía le decía que este mostraba sus sentimientos. Por dentro se estaba desangrado de desamor y era algo inevitable.

Él mismo lo había propiciado. No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, había escuchado en un restaurant muggle. Pero qué sentido tiene explicar algo que ni él mismo entiende. Como podía explicarle a su padrino a Harry quien le había cuidado con tanto amor casi como si fuese un padre. No podía simplemente eso era imposible.

No quiere excusarse con James bastante daño le ha hecho ya como para tratar de decirle que esa noche con Victorie era la última y que eso ambos lo sabían.

Ella se ha convertido en alguien feroz y Teddy se lo permite, es su castigo por haberse enamorado de alguien más mientras la tenía a ella. "Eso no se hace" le había susurrado en el oído la joven de larga cabellera mientras lo desvestía con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

Tedd es el único que debería estar pagando. Victorie no tiene la culpa y James no ha hecho absolutamente nada más que ser el mismo. Es una persona terrible por eso no hace nada para arreglar las cosas ni con la que sigue siendo su novia ni con la persona a quien realmente ama.

Cierra los ojos intentando una vez más cambiar el color de su cabello, un tono acre antes de pasar a un oscuro verde que se tiñe desde la raíz hasta la punta dura tan solo unos segundos, cuando Teddy abre sus ojos el color rojo sigue ahí.

Andrómeda lo observa todo desde la ventana de la cocina, esta tan o más triste que su propio nieto. Se siente inútil de no poder ayudarlo, pero no puede hacer nada más que ver, Teddy ha decido por si solo mantenerse en silencio y ante eso no puede hacer nada. Forzar las cosas solo haría que la situación empeorase. Porque para ella también resulto hiriente darse cuenta del estado de James.

Cierra las cortinas con ambas mano y se dirige a su habitación escaleras arriba. Ambos tienen que salir solos de esta situación.

Andrómeda quiere seguir pensando que Teddy encontrara la forma correcta con terminar de manera pasible las ilusiones de un niño, como lo sigue siendo James, mientras reprime la regla dentro de ella que reza fiel que el primer amor no se olvida.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

James nunca ha sido muy comunicativo pero de repente se ha aparecido ese domingo en la madriguera junto a un joven de cortos cabello y mirada afilada de nombre Tracy Nott, que se ha presentado educada y automáticamente con todos como la pareja oficial del primogénito de Harry y Ginny, él cual no hecho reparo alguno en negar o afirmar cada cosa que sale de la pequeña boca del más alto.

Todos están sorprendidos, las mujeres se ríen y lo felicitan, halagando de paso lo caballeroso que es Tracy. Lily le ha saltado encima pidiéndole que la lleve pronto a comer un helado como a su hermano y donde la palabra "cuñado" suena más como un chantaje de una pequeña niña que se saldrá con la suya que una familiaridad adoptada.

Ron le ha dado un codazo a Harry que aun no ha dicho nada, se ha mantenido al margen observando los ojos de su hijo que le ven en la espera de algo, suspira ruidosamente y se acerca lentamente hasta donde él se encuentra y le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente antes de volver sus facciones más serias para ver al chico de cabellos castaño que deja de sonreír por un momento.

-Mucho gusto señor Potter, soy Tracy Nott – se presenta extendiendo su mano hacia el mayor que lo ve un poco mas antes de levantar la suya y estrecharlas, Tracy ha comenzado a respirar de nuevo cuando puede divisar un muy sutil sonrisa hacia su persona la cual corresponde aun mas grande –

Albus que hasta entonces había estado tentado a decir algo poco amable hacia ese chico alto y que solo ha visto en la escuela tras James le resulta sospechoso, busca con la mirada la de su hermano, porque de pronto se siente perdido y no entiende que es lo que está pasando. Y parece no ser el único con esa sensación ya que su padre no ha terminado de darle su absoluta aprobación a Tracy.

Y a la vez le parece tan lógico lo que su hermano ha decido hacer que de pronto la confusión pasa hacer una sensación de idiotez e indignación al percatarse de que es lo que el mayor pretende con eso. Camina hacia la cocina donde está seguro encontrara lo que James ha provocado.

Ahí recargado en el fregadero con ambas manos se encuentra Teddy. Se pasa la mano por el cabello repetidas veces antes de empezar a caminar de un lado a otro con demasiada ansiedad. Hoy Victorie no ha venido, pues ha decidió visitar a la hermana de su madre a Francia por su cumpleaños. Así que el metamorfomago se encuentra solo, solo y desesperado ante lo que se le presenta frente a él.

Albus se da cuenta entonces de algo importante. James ha dejado de pensar con la cabeza, se siente herido y a la deriva, así que está buscando en Tracy lo que Teddy nunca le dará y es solo para Victorie.

Se retira del marco de la puerta despacio y lentamente antes de de girarse y encontrarse con el rostro del alto castaño que le sonríe amablemente, enarca una ceja e inconsciente espera ver a su hermano junto a él, no lo está.

-Hola Albus – le saluda inclinándose un poco hacia el menor que ve dubitativo como sigue caminando hacia la cocina sin ninguna restricción –

La cabeza del ojiverde gira rápidamente, retrocediendo los pasos que ha apenas había dado. Teddy esta frente a un sonriente Tracy que se recarga en el mesón con un gesto divertido, el ceño del Auror Jr. se frunce, abre su boca con la clara intención de decir algo cuando el castaño se incorpora y suelta una risita.

-Así que esta es la competencia- susurra bajamente dejando de sonreír para darse la media vuelta y así salir. Ve los ojos verdes de Albus que no se ha movido aun y le regala su sonrisa de siempre –

James se ha convertido ahora en el objetivo de una silenciosa guerra.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling.

**Autora: **YUKI-NII

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Resumen: **James está tentado a convertirse el amante de Teddy pero las cosas nunca salen como uno se lo espera y todo lo que parecía saldría bien se convierte en una silenciosa batalla. ¿Quién será el amante al final?

**Pareja:** Teddy/James

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo II**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**H**a escuchado muchas veces antes como una pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurra "no lo hagas" pero él solo se cubre los oídos y la ignora. No pretende haberla oído, mucho menos tenerla. Su conciencia ha desaparecido. Lo suficiente como para ahora caminar sin ninguna restricción de la mano de Tracy por el parque por el cual sus hermanos le siguen, comiendo un helado un par de pasos atrás.

Lily, quien está a la derecha de Albus levanta su vista de vez en vez, se ha adueñado de la situación lo bastante como para ser la portavoz oficial de todo lo que sus hermanos hacen, teniendo la ventaja de su edad y el encanto de su voz. Sigue probando en pequeñas lamidas la crema de su dulce pasando por el chocolate mientras toma la parte final de la playera de su hermano para no alejarse demasiado de ellos.

Falta solo un par de bancas más para llegar a donde su padre y el señor Malfoy esperan. Scorpius alimentan a los pichones que se reúnen a sus pies y ella corre para estar entre ellos, metiéndose en el medio de la banca, pasando su bracito por el de su padre.

Ríe con disimulo al notar como las cejas de Draco se han encorvado ligeramente. Esta celosos de ella y la sensación de sentirse más grande le invade por unos segundos antes de tomar también el brazo del hombre rubio y juntar disimuladamente el dorso de las manos de ambos sobre su regazo. Las facciones del mayor se relajan. Su padre también es amado por alguien aun si no se ha dado cuenta. Y ella siente que eso compensa la mala acción de vigilar a James y Albus como su madre lo hubiera hecho. La extraña mucho.

Toma una lamida más de helado, observa a cada uno de los hombres por los que está rodeada, se siente única y especial. Se levanta de un saltito para abrazar a Tracy por la cintura. Cierra sus ojos y pide con todas sus fuerzas que él si sea bueno con James.

Lily no quiere fingir mas que no oye a su hermano en las noches llorar.

…

…

…

**V**ictorie ama a Tedd. Sabe que lo que siente es algo profundo y hasta iluso. Victorie ahora está más segura que nunca, que el amor es un acto de fe que huele mentira. Las lágrimas amenazan con rodar por sus ojos claros mientras que los recuerdos de promesas antiguas y dulces besos continúan ahí, junto a ella, como la primera vez.

Está cansada, no quiere en realidad ser alguien mala pero el amor ha mutado dentro de ella, sabe a venganza fría y decepción amarga. No hay nada que pueda hacer, no es algo que ninguno de los dos haya podido controlar.

Y aun así la sensación de haber sido traicionada le roza la punta de los dedos. Una necesidad profunda de que Tedd experimente cada tramo de ese sufrimiento la seduce con un suave baile y le propone una redención para su corazón frágil.

Victorie lucha entonces entre lo que desea hacer y lo que debe. No quiere en algún punto dentro de ella lastimar a Tedd mucho menos al pequeño James. Pero una voz le grita exigiéndole una solución. Las cosas simplemente no pueden ser así.

Ella no puede continuar en esa farsa. Y por más triste que sea tiene que ponerle fin a todo eso que ahora está vivo.

No existe tal cosa como el amor unilateral ni nada parecido al odio en ella. Respira hondo mientras continua sonriéndole a su padre que habla de algún tema del cual ya ha perdido interés.

Eleva sus ojos para ver a Tedd junto a la chimenea mirando hacia algún punto perdido, moviendo inconsciente su botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se levanta para poner una mano sobre el pecho del auror Jr. que sale de su mundo para encontrarse con la mirada acuosa de una Victorie que no puede mas y la cara se le descompone en una mueca que no es para nada fea, hace que el pecho de Tedd se estruje lo suficiente como para tomarla de los hombros suavemente mientras ella niega y cierra los ojos.

Bill se retira silenciosamente, no entiende lo que pasa entre su hija y el chico pero si sabe que no debe estar ahí, la privacidad ante todo es un privilegio que ambos jóvenes se han ganado con el paso de los años.

Las lágrimas bañan el blanco rostro de Victorie y un sollozo rompe desde su garganta justo para ser acallado por la túnica del metamorfomago que la sostiene en un fuerte abrazo.

―Yo…Yo…― y las palabras salen entrecortadas, quiere hacerlo pero el valor se diluye entre el agua que cae de su mentón y de la calidez que el abrazo le proporciona, vuelve a negar internamente, ha tomado una decisión y es hora de llevarla a cabo. Es tan difícil.

Encuentra la suficiente fuerza como para alejarse de Teddy y regalarle la sonrisa más descompuesta y burda que trata de ser alegre.

Teddy la observa, y ve como con sus blancas manos limpia su rostro, los ojos claros de Victorie vuelven a enfocarlos. Y es en ese momento que se da cuenta de algo importante. La determinación que estos despiden al verle es la misma que vio en James cuando le dijo "te amo"

…

…

…

_**E**__s gracioso. No, es sínico y un poco más que eso. Siente la mano grande y fría tomar su nuca, los ojos se le cierran automáticamente, los labios besan sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz con esa dulzura que había olvidado ya._

_Su pequeña manita se agarra más fuerte de los hombros del joven que lo carga entre sus brazos y lo levanta de vez en vez para arrojarlo al aire. Y el ríe mientras ve como el cabello algo largo del más grande cambia de colores repetidamente._

― _¡Más alto! ―chilla cuando Teddy lo ha arrojado hacia arriba y lo atrapa delicadamente._

―_Oh, parece que el berrinche a terminado ―. Ríe al ver como la carita del otro se convierte en un puchero y se cruza de bracitos. Una sonrisa de alegría queda pintada sobre sus labios mientras acerca su rostro y vuelve a besarle la nariz. James cierra los ojos y la cubre con sus dos manos._

―_Lo prometes - le dice retirando sus manitas ―. Prometes que me querrás más a mí que a Albus –_

―_Eso es egoísta, lo sabes Jammie ―y lo baja al suelo ―.Al es solo un bebe –―y le revuelve los cabellos mientras se agacha frente a él. _

―_Sí pero mamá y papá ya no me quieren ―y baja el rostro mientras toma entre sus manitas el final de su playera revolviéndola incansable._

―_Harry y Ginny lo cuidan como te cuidaron a ti ―trata de razonar con él―. – Jammie, Al es un bebe ― El azabache tan solo niega con más fuerza con su cabeza y se muerde los labios está a punto de llorar. Teddy suspira sonoramente y toma sus mejillas para levantarle el rostro―. Lo prometo._

― _¿Eh? – y los ojos azules de James algo acuosos lo enfocan._

―_Prometo quererte solo a ti pero a cambio tu promete querer mucho a Albus por los dos―. Los pequeños bracitos se anclan ha su cuello, siente como la playera blanca se empieza a humedecer mientras que la cabeza del más pequeño solo asiente y se abraza mas a él―. Te quiero Jammie ― le susurra para levantarlo y caminar hacia adentro de la casa._

_Donde Harry ha abierto la puerta para tomar ahora él a su hijo y llevarlo hasta donde el pequeño y regordete bebe se encuentra en el regazo de Ginny. Lo baja y él corre hasta su madre, un poco avergonzado y aun no totalmente convencido._

_La manita de Albus se eleva para tocarle la nariz y reí ante la cara que James ha puesto._

―_Creo que podre hacerlo bien ― dice mientras sus ojos ven los de Teddy que sonriente asiente._

Abre los ojos lentamente, una mano esta acariciando su cabello. Manchas amarillentas en sus pupilas van difuminándose mientras que un gran juguetero se materializa frente a sus ojos. Un rostro se asoma desde arriba y él se da cuenta que esta recostado sobre un largo sofá. Su espalda está apoyada sobre el pecho de Tracy, puede oír el corazón de este latir pausada y lentamente. Restriega sus ojos y ve los de color miel que están entrecerrados.

―Has dormido mucho―.Le avisa mientras le señala el reloj antiguo de cuerda que esta tras de ellos―. Tu padre está aquí, se ha quedado conversado con mi madre ―James asiente, dando entender que está escuchando mientras que se incorpora con ayuda de los brazos del castaño ―. Tus cosas están sobre mi cama Figgy ha guardado un poco de ranas de chocolates y varitas de dulce cambia sabor.

El azabache se acomoda la playera mientras que con la punta de los dedos hace que sus cosas lleguen hasta su regazo.

―Avisare que te has despertado te espero abajo ― le indica mientras que se pasa una mano sobre sus cabello que se ha aplastado por la posición en la que estaba ―. James ―. El aludido levanta el rostro aun un poco adormilado ―. Estoy celoso – confiesa. El ojiazul respinga sin entender mientras que está a la expectativa de las siguientes palabras que Tracy le dará ―. Debiste de tener un gran sueño ― indica mientras toma la varita que hasta sobre el buro―. No dejabas de reír ― y así desaparecer por la puerta.

James baja la cabeza. No se siente en realidad tan feliz. De hecho el sueño solo le ha recordado lo egoísta e infantil que era. Y no por haber estado celoso de Albus cuando bebe. Si no por haber recordado nuevamente la época en la que era feliz junto a Tedd.

―Me pregunto ¿cuándo dejaste de quererme solo a mí? ― se recarga sobre la enorme almohada del cómodo sofá cerrando los ojos y con el pensamiento seguro de que no quiere conocer la respuesta.

…

…

…

**L**o ha estado planeando por más tiempo del que si quiera puede imaginar. Sabe que le gustara y para él eso es una satisfacción más grande que otra cosa. Enciende con un tronido de dedos las velas que están sobre la chimenea. Un ruido de aparición y él se mantiene esperando en su lugar preparado para lo que a continuación se presentara.

Pero la persona que ahora está frente a él no es la que esperaba, se cruza de brazos molestamente mientras que sus ojos grises viajan por el rostro de esa persona. Está esperando una muy buena explicación. Lo nota, como este se acerca dudosamente hasta donde se encuentra él, recargado en la pequeña mesa de caoba.

―Yo estoy buscando a Albus ― dice en el momento que los labios de Scorpius hacen una mueca y con un movimiento de varita apaga las velas y sube la iluminación de las lámparas para tener una mejor visión ― Lily me lo ha dicho ―. Sigue explicándose. El joven rubio mira el reloj cucú que está en la pared frontal mientras piensa que esa pequeña pelirroja está demasiado informada para su gusto.

―Honestamente, no creo que quiera verte ― susurra mientras se gira lentamente dándole la espalda ―. Ni yo tampoco ―su voz suena fría e insípida. Se deja caer en una de las sillas, antes de plantearse cuál será la forma menos educada para pedirle a Teddy que se vaya.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Y es realmente algo inevitable. Albus está frente a ellos y ha mutado su sonrisa a una mueca incomprensiva antes de que su cara se ponga roja y comience a gritar cosas que jamás le ha escuchado decir. Demostrando lo poco grata que es la visita del auror Jr. a ese espacio que tan intimidante comparte junto a su amigo Malfoy.

Teddy no objeta nada, es listo piensa Scorpius, pues no muestra signos de querer defenderse y deja al joven Potter continuar, que se desplaye y que saque todo lo que tiene para terminar negando con la cabeza y dar un suspiro cansado. Le ha repetido más veces de las que ha podido contar, que se largue, bastante daño ha hecho ya.

Malfoy se acerca hasta su amigo y le pone una mano en el hombro, los ojos verdes de Albus lo enfocan y lentamente se va calmado, aun con la respiración algo agitada y la indignación pintada en su rostro.

―Te dije que no quería verte ― habló atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo que solo se alzo de hombros.

―Estoy acostumbrado a su carácter ― fue todo lo que dijo antes de ver como las mejillas del joven Potter se coloreaban furiosamente y daba un resoplido ―. Y si ya terminaste Al ahora es mi turno.

Scorpius afila la mirada y la sensación de que toda esa situación es problemática le invade con más fuerza. Teddy hace un movimiento para sentarse y los otros dos le imitan para quedar frente a frente.

Albus no deja de bufar antes el más mínimo indicio de que Teddy vuelva a hablar y él solo se mantiene a la expectativa más seguro que nunca que no era una disculpa junto a una explicación lo que el metamorfomago ha venido a darle a su amigo en compensación por lo de James.

―Quiero ser el único ―dice primeramente mientras juguetea con la manga de su túnica ―. Quiero ser el único para James.

Y Albus este punto de decirle una o dos verdades mas cuando la mano de su amigo frente a su rostro le pide que aguarde, el ceño se le frunce y no puede evitar darle una recelosa mirada a su rubio amigo que la pasa por alto. No es la primera vez de todos modos que el otro le da ese gesto.

― ¿Y exactamente en qué sentido quieres serlo? ― Y Teddy no se sorprende por la pregunta de Malfoy, de hecho eso le hace relajar sus hombros y darle más confianza.

―Quiero ser su pareja ―y el pedido es por demás irónico. Su voz firme es casi una burla para los oídos de Albus que deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás cansadamente. No sabe si reír o llorar ante lo dicho por el otro.

― Supongo que eso tiene que ver con nosotros ― vuelve hablar Scorpius. Teddy asiente y espera a que el ojiverde se incorpore de nuevo pero este sigue con la cabeza echada sobre el respaldo del sofá y lleva su antebrazo hacia los ojos.

El rubio lo nota y se levanta sintiéndose casi igual que su amigo pero con la mente abierta a que tal vez lo que Teddy se propone sea realmente una solución y no un deseo egoísta que ha surgido por la aparición de Tracy Nott a la vida de James.

Ninguno nota que hay un rostro dibujándose en el contorno del la leña y la cenizas dentro de la chimenea.

…

…

…

**S**iempre ha estado por demás tratarse de explicar ante él así que solo bebe un poco más de su cerveza de mantequilla y recarga su codo en la barra americana del nuevo bar que ha sido inaugurado el Hogsmeade tan solo el mes pasada. Los ojos grises no dejan de obsérvalo cautelosos y él solo decide ignorarlos. Bastante tiene en la cabeza como para pararse a pensar que es lo que Draco está maquilando para decirle.

Ve como la mano del presidente de Malfoy inc. Toma su copa que despide un vaho frio y azuloso mientras cierra sus ojos y saborea el licor que baja por su paladar y se desliza hacia su garganta.

―Enserio, con cerveza de mantequilla no olvidaras lo que has escuchado hoy Potter ― la voz tarcitunda del rubio resuena en sus oídos como una sonata delicada y delirante. Solo dice la verdad ―. No sería mejor fingir que no lo sabes ― sugiere dejando la copa sobre la barra y virando en el banco giratorio hacia el lado donde está el auror –

―No es tan fácil, créeme ― responde tomando el último trago antes de levantar la mano y pedir una botella mas al hombre que en ese momento acomoda los vasos con lucecitas rojas y blancas provenientes de su varita que asiente. A la vez que Draco solo niega con la cabeza ―. Teddy me recuerda a Remus y lo quiero tanto como a uno de mis hijos ―se lamenta poniendo una mano sobre su frente y tomando la botella recién abierta que el hombre de cabellera castaña le ha proporcionado.

― Pero no lo es ― objeta Draco deteniendo la mano que ha tomado la botella y se dirige hasta la boca del auror ―. Es burdamente lo más lógico que pasaría entre ellos ―y le quita la botella para cambiarlo por la copa que antes estuviera bebiendo él ―. Eso es lo que deberías recordar.

― Eso ya lo sé y… – toma un trago de la extraña bebida ―No es lo que me molesta ― dice para sorpresa del ojigris que levanta el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos ―. Yo pensé que James confiaba en mi ― dice un momento después desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto en donde no estén los ojos de Draco.

Malfoy solo relaja sus facciones y entrecierras los ojos antes de sonreír suavemente y acomodarse mejor la túnica. Debió de haberlo esperado, que Harry le saldría con algo parecido a eso, desafiando siempre sus conclusiones analíticas para darle un argumento cursi y rebuscado. Aun así Draco nunca admitirá que el también teme que exista el día en que Scorpius ya no le cuente todo.

Pide una ronda mas para ambos al mago castaño que le sonríe antes de dar una afirmación de que enseguida lo hará. Toma un trago de cerveza de mantequilla que le ha robado a Harry y la sensación de haber viajado en el tiempo justo a sus días de escuela donde necesitaba el permiso de sus padres para hacer una vista a Hogsmeade regresan.

En ese momento no son el jefe de aurores y el presidente de un enorme emporio. En ese momento ambos son solo Harry y Draco, sin apellidos y responsabilidades.

Draco no puede evitar pensar que ser amigo de Potter es de las mejores cosas que le han pasado.

…

…

…

**H**a sido invitado especialmente por su hermano a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue ese domingo por la mañana. Su padre ha tenido que hacer horas extras ante un caso que le ha estado causando problemas mientras que Lily y la tía Luna han ido al zoológico muggle de Gran Bretaña.

Caminan por el callejón Diagon, a su derecha esta Scorpius que de vez en cuando mira a Albus, James piensa cansadamente que es demasiado obvio el sentimiento que fluye del pequeño Malfoy para no notarlo, está seguro de que el señor Draco ya se ha dado cuenta y finge no prestarle atención a la casi obsesiva necesidad de su hijo por pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a Albus.

El día que regresaron de Hogwarts conoció a Astoria, la madre de Scorpius y estuvo seguro de escuchar la irónica voz del señor Draco diciéndole que no podía estar celosa del mejor amigo de su hijo.

Pero la mujer solo junto las cejas ofendida y abrazo más protectoramente a Scorpius que nunca noto que era lo que sucedía. Suspiro de nuevo, era un caso perdido.

Vio por el aparador de una tienda de Quidditch la nueva escoba del año y sus ojos brillaron, ya sabía lo que quería para su cumpleaños, se separo de los otros dos para pegar su rostro al vidrio, sus manos dejaron una huella sobre este, una sombra tras él y el reflejo que le regalo el aparador le hizo girarse lenta e incrédulamente.

Teddy estaba ahí, tras de él. Inconscientemente busco con la mirada a Scorpius y a su hermano no se veían por ningún lado. De pronto se sintió encerrado y desprotegido, su cuerpo se tenso y las pupilas se le dilataron, no podía moverse, pego inconscientemente su cuerpo hacia la pared de falsa madera.

―Hola Jammie –―algo se le revolvió en el estomago y le hizo querer correr lo más lejos que sus piernas tiesas se lo permitieran.

Una mano se poso de pronto sobre su brazo y le despertó de su ensoñación, quiso zafarse con un tirón rudo y molesto, los dedos se ciñeron aun más sobre su muñeca. La idea de gritar quedo totalmente apocada, no quería convertirse en centro de atención, su rostro rígido demostró lo que las palabras no decían.

Una sonrisa algo tenue se situó sobre los labios de Teddy y James observo con horrendo asombro como el cabello del metamorfomago cambiaba de ese rojo chillón a un negro azabache normal y brilloso.

Ese color solo lo había visto una vez y fue cuando la abuela Andrómeda le conto a Teddy como es que sus padres habían muerto, no sintió orgullo alguno, solo rabia y odio. ¿Por qué lo habían abandonado así?

¿Es que acaso ninguno de ellos pensó en un futuro junto a él? Quizás, no fue en realidad tan querido como Harry le aseguraba constantemente. El corazón de Teddy estaba herido y la única cosa que James pudo hacer por él fue abrazarlo.

―Lo siento ― susurra la voz del Auror Jr cerca de su rostro atrayéndolo de nuevo a ese instante donde siente que el tiempo se ha detenido infructuoso, el vidrio del aparador se empaña por el vaho de ese aliento.

Pero en ese instante todo es diferente no solo hay un corazón destrozado. Hay dos. Dos mundos rotos no pueden repararse entre sí. James baja la mirada incapaz ahora de decir nada. La mano que estaba sobre su muñeca deja una sensación floja y distante.

Y sin embrago la necesidad es más grande de lo que si quiera puede darse el lujo de controlar. Y sabe que sus deseos están mal. Que se enamoro de la forma más miserable que pueda existir y que los sentimiento tiene el descaro de revolotearle como mariposas a punto de morir. Levanta el rostro por primera vez, las ganas por regresar al pasado cobra la fuerza suficiente para darle lógica a sus sueños de infancia junto a Teddy.

Sus labios tiemblan, su boca quiere dejar escapar eso que sus ojos gritan y su garganta sella. Mientras que Tedd está esperando esa señal que le indique que puede alzar su temblorosa y nerviosa mano y así poder tocar a James que continúa apretando la boca y se pega un poquito más al grueso cristal de la tienda.

Los dos se mantienen en la expectativa de un movimiento que provoque a su moribunda esperanza.

Baja los ojos y nota la vieja lata algo aplastada metida en el viejo cinturón para objetos mágicos de Teddy. Es un trasladador. No puede evitar preguntarse si su suerte es buena o mala, ya que su mente esta maquilando algo de lo que su conciencia se arrepentirá si no lo hace. Estira su mano y lo toma, no existe tal cosa como la duda en él, la sorpresa se refleja en el rostro del mayor.

―Yo lo siento más ―dice antes de aplicar magia lo cual es ilegal, aun es menor de edad, sabe que está a punto de meterse en problemas, que no tiene ni idea aun como se lo va explicar a su padre ni si quiera sabe si podrá enfrentar la sanción que recibirá cuando regresen.

Solo sabe que el tiempo es demasiado valioso. Y lo único que quiere por sobre todas las cosas es volver a escuchar un "te quiero" de Teddy, aun si es mentira.


End file.
